narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Menma Uzumaki
Menma Uzumaki is the personification of Uzumaki Naruto's Negative Emotions. He is a being of pure chaos and destruction, an enemy to all humanity. Birth of Evil Menma has always existed the moment Naruto has ever felt a Negative Emotion. Though he never had a Will of his own until the young Uzumaki abused the Yang Seal: Release. Aside from the physical attributes of the technique, a side effect was manipulating Naruto's corpus callosum, pushing all of the Uzumaki's pain and negative emotions into a specific section of the brain. As a result of this "split brain", Menma was born. A dual copy of Naruto that has been caged in the mind and experinced nothing but pain and suffering since his conception. From every scratch and normally fatal wound Naruto recieved while in his Yang Release Mode was reflected upon Menma. Menma hates Naruto with a deep passion, almost as much as he hates the world around him. For years the original Naruto would be ignorant of his existence, but Menma would be entirely aware, stewing in bitterness until he could finally be liberated. A mysterious man, sensing Menma within Naruto would manipulate the boy in such a way as to give him more freedom. Whenever Naruto is overwhelemed by his Negative Emotions or when hes knocked unconcious, Menma has his chance to take over his body and roam free momentarily. The Grey Desire Thanks to the fact Naruto isn't aware of what Menma does, hes been able to keep in contact with the mystery man. Menma wasn't satisfied with just taking over Naruto's body from time to time, he wanted one of his own. His ambitions didn't stop there however, as he seeks to change the world forever. Recognizing that pain and suffering is simply apart of the human condition, he aims to fundamentally change humanity to the core. Having similar goals, the two men teamed up and Menma ended up joining his group, Los Oscuros under a codename. He currently undergoing the secret mission of guiding Naruto to meet specific individuals to string together a web of chaos to bring the world to his twisted salvation. Personality Being an amalgamation of negative feelings, Menma is a twisted and cruel individual. He takes pleasure in the dismay of others, yet in a distorted way seeks both peace and justice. He firmly believes that being alive is agony upon living creatures and the best thing to do is to release them from that by giving them the sweet release of Death. He also believes that the world needs to pay for being ignorant of his suffering, so he would make the death of his victims rather slow so that they get a taste of how he felt. He sees other people as merely tools for self satisfaction, but is not above cooperation or even seemingly friendly interactions. They would simply be a means to an end and once hes done with them, any guise of friendliness is discarded. Menma is also very prideful and angry, beliving himself to be the most powerful shinobi in the world and willing to fight anyone or anything that believes otherwise. Anything percieved as disrespectful to him is met with immediate retaliation. Since hes a whole spectrum of emotions, Menma has a side to him that depressed and insecure, but he tries keeps these other parts of himself from being seen as they would give off a sense of weakness. Power and Abilities The artificial human is almost the exact mirror of Naruto's talents and chakra pool, though it could be argued that Menma is stronger due to not being held back by compassion or principals. Jinchuriki Transformations If hes able to mentally capture Kurama in his Chakra Chains, Menma is able to use his power as his own. This means he has access to all of the abilities and strength of the Nine Tail's Jinchuriki. To simulate having a Tailed Beast of his own, Menma channels a part of himself into a Chakra Shell of the Biju's power, momentarily creating a Dark Nine Tails. With the Dark Nine Tails by his side, Menma is able to copy tactics used by Naruto and Kurama's cooperation from breaking Genjutsu to using Nine Tails Chakra Mode. Sage Mode Menma can use Sage Mode to drastically enhance his strength, speed, durability, and jutsu. Trivia *Render by Tiago Uchiha *All images used on this page belongs to their respective series from where they originate from (Naruto) and Masashi Kishimoto.